Broken Bones
by Phantom Sin
Summary: Fear can be a powerful thing. Follow him as he wrestles with which nature decides. Here are his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Bones

**AN:** Hi peeps, here I am again. What can I say, my mind is buzzing with words. Hope you enjoy! *sticks tongue out* lol! :)

 **Disclaimer:** It's all J.K. The one and only credit is due. X

* * *

Broken Bones

 **~o0o~**

What do I do with these broken bones, I'm crippled, and I'm cracked beyond repair. What do I do with these broken bones, you tell me, will I survive, and is there hope. I know there isn't. What will a piece of carcass like me even begin to dream of? Is it love I desire or is it the company I crave? The one to tell me I am worth it, I am the one they think of when they eat, think or sleep.

What do I do with these broken bones, I'm crippled, and I'm cracked beyond repair. I see nothing, I feel nothing. What do I do with these broken bones, you tell me, is it care I'm after or is it the inevitability of power. The temptation, the destruction, my blood is sizzling. I'm licking my lips. Is this really happening?

What do I do with these broken bones, I'm crippled, and I'm cracked beyond repair but I'm not defeated. What do I do with these broken bones, you tell me, is it the feeling of invincibility, do I lust after the idea of eternity, am I finally in control of my destiny, the possibility of immortality.

What do I do with these broken bones, I'm crippled, and I'm cracked beyond repair and I'm still living. Death can't find me. What do I do with these broken bones, I will tell you, I have broken down the walls of my prison, I'm alive and I'm breathing.


	2. Chapter 2: Formidable

**AN:** Hi again, here something that popped in my head that I just wanted to put up. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Credit goes to J.K.R. Characters are hers alone. ;)

* * *

Formidable

 **~o0o~**

This glass I see, you know what it only takes to crack is a finger. The pieces I have erected are yet to be perfected. I know how this seems, it's possible, don't you know the chances there could be. I am no slacker, my plans are not meant to be thwarted, for you I could be the devil that gets what it wanted.

You see the thing about hope; it can be easy to crush. But don't be discouraged, I have something that can cure the disease threatening to tear my empire apart. So I can see who my enemies are that show strength and courage. It isn't over, this battle between you and me.

So spare me the tale you are eager to reveal, I have no reason to listen or yield. What haven't you given me that I haven't taken already; it can't be all that great as I am the only one you fear and horror and so deeply despise. I can be your nightmare, your deepest regrets. The one you can't run away from or ever repair. I am neither blind nor impaired.

Now you see me, fight me you coward or else I shall see, how well you do when we begin to battle. Right now I could turn you into nothing but cattle. Ha! I am the leader that no one can break; you'll always be under the heel of my foot, a goner looking for redemption no one will ever find. You dare to question me, for I am Lord Voldemort, the most formidable.


	3. Chapter 3: Reborn

**AN:** Hee! Here something I conjured up while throwing in whatever words that fits. Hope you enjoy! As I have loved writing it, as I do all my works and can I just say again thank you for the reviews. It is much appreciated. XD

 **Disclaimer:** Beware for I do not own our very own HP world or it's characters. Credit is due to J.K! XO Cheers!

* * *

Reborn

 **~o0o~**

Darkness is born not bred.  
Tell everyone I know.  
Let it spread.  
Let it be known.  
I am reborn.

-0-

The things I own.  
It is not known.  
I have a very firm grip.  
Filled with power.  
So rejoice.  
For I am back.  
And reborn.

-0-

Why has it taken this long?  
To bring forth.  
What is mine?  
Now I'm here.  
I do not need aid.  
For what I'm about to do.  
I have told you.  
I'm much more than before.  
I am reborn.

-0-

You see.  
I have what it takes.  
To finish what I started.  
Where were all of you?  
When all this time.  
I spent, becoming reborn.

-0-

Look what I have become.  
The very thing you will have to overcome.  
See where it has taken me.  
My return.  
My reborn.


	4. Chapter 4: Believe

**AN:** Hi, thank you for the reviews. As usual, interpret it as you like. Hope you enjoy! ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or it's characters. Ta!

* * *

Believe

 **~o0o~**

There is a story.  
I want to tell.  
A tale so great.  
You couldn't hold on.  
About a boy.  
You would never belive.  
Could become a monster.

-0-

A little boy.  
Of one year old.  
Shared his power.  
And rocked his world.  
The spell that turned sour.  
I guess you can believe.  
He calls himeself Lord Voldemort.

-0-

Ten years later.  
He grew up to be.  
The Boy Who Lived.  
Am I to believe.  
This boy, is my doom.  
The end to my reign.  
The Chosen One.

-0-

This is the boy who thwarted his plans.  
Every step of the way.  
He has clearly been chosen.  
As the one,  
who can destroy Lord Voldemort.  
It is not hard to believe.  
As he has proven time and again.

-0-

It is easy to see.  
The boy has courage.  
But he cannot compare to me.  
I can hardly believe.  
That they have chosen this boy.  
To have him defeated so easily.

-0-

He is but a scared little boy.  
But his bravery is awarded.  
Though no one can compete with Lord Voldemort.  
His power is far too greater.  
However I have to believe.  
That his power might be of great value.  
For no one would dare.  
To stand up to Lord Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5: Purpose

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters.

* * *

Purpose

 **~o0o~**

I'm no fool.  
Something is missing.  
Or I might not have seen.  
I have a purpose.  
And I will win.

-0-

You can hide from me.  
But you cannot run.  
I will follow you around.  
Like your worst nightmare.  
I have a purpose.  
And you will not take that chance from me.

-0-

Come here, boy!  
Times up.  
Sing your prayers.  
But I'm not going to stop.  
I have a purpose.  
And you will not push me.

-0-

What is this?  
Some kind of trick.  
Come boy!  
Your wasting time.  
I have a purpose.  
And there is a chance I can win.

-0-

Oh! this is petty.  
Childish games.  
If I cannot win.  
So can't you.  
I have a purpose.  
And it doesn't involve you.


	6. Chapter 6: Doubt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Hope you enjoy!:D

* * *

 **Doubt**

 **~o0o~**

I have a plan.

It is foul.

Purely evil and not to be repeated.

It is my decision,

though corrupted it may be

but have no doubt,

this just might work.

-0-

You have grown on me.

So has my ascension to world domination.

Fear not, I will succeed.

My path is clear,

no doubt you'll see.

-0-

Can this be what I think it is,

the power to wield and

bring you to your knees.

This must be the key to my domain.

Was there ever any doubt?

-0-

Who dares challenge me?

Need I remind you of who I am.

I haven't gotten this far

so you can claim what is mine.

Your end is coming.

Never doubt and mark my words.

The Dark Lord has risen.


End file.
